The 4 Witches
by AlliJanieLenaScar4
Summary: Follow Scarlette Kross, Allisyn MacCallan, and Jane and Alena Neumann on the topsy-turvy rollercoaster ride that is their years going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is a collaboration fic that was the brain child of three very talented authors and myself titled _The 4 Witches_. Check out our joint profile and if you like our work, check our individual ones. The first chapters were written by SingingTillImPurpleintheFace 7. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any bit of the HP universe. It all belongs to the magnifcent J.K. Rowling. We're just borrowing it. We do own the OCs involved in the story though. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

_Hoot Hoot_

"Janie, shut that owl of yours up," I muttered into my pillow.

"Don't talk about her that way Lena! She may not matter to you, but she matters a whole lot to me."

"Just shut her up and save me the sob story, you owl obsessed freak."

She huffed and I heard her walk over to our owl, Athena. Thank Merlin she shut that weird winged creature up, if she hadn't I would've shut her up for her. Well, that loud awakening didn't lift my spirits at all considering what day it is. Today is the day my twin and I were born. That's right, that girl who is filled with happiness, joy, caring and wonder is my twin Jane, but I call her Janie because Jane is too plain.

Janie and I have shoulder length black hair, fair skin and pairs of soft blue-green eyes. The only thing that tells us apart is the heart shaped birthmark over my heart and Janie's chain anklet with a sapphire moon charm that she wears everyday. Oh, and I guess you could always tell us apart by our hair. Janie always, I mean always, has it up in half a ponytail and I always wear it up. Whether it's braided, in a ponytail, you name it: it's always up.

"Girls, get your apathetic preteen arses down here."

"Coming Mom! Just feeding Athena."

"Coming Mom. Just laying down, not caring," I hollered back.

"Don't sass me Alena. Now get your obtuse arses down here."

"Whatever," I muttered to myself.

With that me and my twin raced downstairs and looked straight in my mothers eyes. Her eyes were locked on us like we won the Quidditch World Cup single-handed.

"You girls have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh my Merlin are you quite serious?"

"Yes darling you and and your sister are accepted into Hogwarts."

Janie gave a loud shriek of excitement after our mother had confirmed the news.

"I don't know why you're excited. I wanted to go to Durmstrang. Besides I don't want to go to a happy school full of unicorns and ninnies. I mean it sounds awful already."

"Alena, how could you say that... and is that the reason you wanted to go to an all boys school?"

"Mum, I have no interest in being a freak like you and want-to-be Janie."

"Alena Belle Neumann, whether you like it or not you are going to Hogwarts and you'd best get over it right this instant."

"Fine Mum."

"Hey sis you should be thrilled. We get to go to a school known for turning out the best witches of all time! It will be brilliant. They have fantastic food, bloody amazing Quidditch teams, phenomenal classes and a library larger than our _house. _Plus we'll have each other."

"Whoopee," I said dully.

"Well that settles that. We are going to Diagon Alley straight away to get your school supplies. Now let's see. Where did I put the Floo Powder?" Mum went into the next room and started bustling around the parlor.

"Oh, this day will be grand. I can already tell," gushed Janie.

"Oh yes completely. A grand outing on our special day. I agree with that," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Girls, I'm going to send Athena to your father to tell him to meet us at Gringotts."

"Yay," cheered Janie as I groaned into my hands.

In a matter of fifteen minutes we were outside the bank and our father was strolling towards us. When our father reached us he gazed lovingly into our mother's warm blue eyes and pushed a lock of her soft dirty blonde hair back and gave her quick peck on the cheek. After visiting our vault, we strolled over to Madame Malkins to be fitted for our Hogwarts school robes.

To my surprise my good friend Scarlette Kross was standing on a stool being fitted for her school robe as well.

"Hey Lena."

"Hey Scar.",l

Scarlette had wavy mid length red hair, pale skin, a pair of kind green eyes and freckles across her nose as well as a large star choker adorning her neck.

"So what are you doing here in this lame alley?" I asked her with confusion.

"Oh my mom is taking me shopping for school supplies."

"Oh well what school are you going to?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts of course. You know I've been dreaming of going there forever," Scar says with excitement.

"Oh well, I have to go to that school too. Me and Janie are."

"I guess I'll see you more often now!"

"Well since we're going to the same school, let's do our shopping together," suggested Janie. Scar and I glanced at each other and grinned. "Sure!"

We ran into Flourish and Blotts and got all our books, popped into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for our scales and phials, dashed into Potage's Cauldron Shop for our standard size 2 pewter cauldrons and then we went into Magical Menagerie. Scar ran to every cage and stared at every cat until she pointed imperiously at sleek black cat with green eyes.

"I want that one!" It was promptly named Castiel.

Our parents bought us lunch and we rounded the corner and headed into Ollivander's as the man himself was finishing up with a customer, a petite girl with long blonde hair and strange lavender eyes.

"Ah my dear, this wand is a perfect fit for you! It's made of pear wood, ten and three quarters of an inch long with a phoenix feather core. It's slightly yielding so it will be excellent for almost any spell. Now Miss MacCallan, that will be seven Galleons please." Ollivander bowed the girl from his shop and turned to us, smiling. "Now, who's next dears?"

"We are ,"says Janie enthusiastically.

"No _I_ am sis, seeing as I'm the oldest."

Mr. Ollivander asked me a few questions and measured various parts of my body before having me test out a few wands. But every time I waved a wand, he snatched it back muttering, "No, that's not right."

Finally he said, "Here dear try this: It's dogwood, twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstrings and slightly yielding. Give it a wave my dear!"

With that I took the wand and felt immediate warmth at my fingertips.

"Splendid my dear. Splendid," he said as sparks erupted from the tip.

"Wow," breathed Janie.

"Excellent that will be 7 galleons."

"Thanks."

" Me next, me next," demanded Scar.

"Excellent! Now dear which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right."

"Right then. Why don't you give this one a whirl. Blackthorn, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstrings and slightly yielding."

Scar waved it with a grin on her face and her face lit up more when green mist flowed out of the wand and made a shape like a lion.

"This is the one for you child."

"Thank you," chirped Scar.

"Now me sir. Please." said Janie timidly, but you could tell she was ecstatic.

"All right. Elm, dragon heartstrings, twelve and three quarter inches and hard." With that a white rose bloomed out from the tip of the wand.

"Brilliant girl. Brilliant."

After that we left Diagon Alley with smiles on our faces. Including me.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's the first chapter! Stay tuned for an update on Monday January 7, 20123!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all! Next chapter, as promised! We'd like to thank **GreenPotatoes199** for the review and the Story Favorite and Alert. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We wish we owned HP. But we don't. So we make do with FanFiction. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

***~**Lena PoV~*

On September 1st, King's Cross was bustling with activity. Janie and I pushed our trolleys through throngs of tourists.

"Right there girls," Dad said, pointing at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"...What?" I asked blankly. Mum chuckled. "Run at the wall. It's the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

My first time through the wall was terrible. Janie's first was fine: She walked calmly through with her head held high. But I managed to trip on my shoelace and fall flat on my arse.

"Have a nice trip there Lena?" I looked up to see Scar grinning down at me with a hand held out.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

The train whistled a warning, so we hurried onto the Hogwarts Express. As it pulled out of the station, we waved goodbye to our families, who we wouldn't see for a whole year. As we settled into our seats, there was soft knock before the compartment door slid open. A vaguely familiar girl with lavender eyes poked her head in. "Hello. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She had a lilting Scottish accent. Scar and I looked at each other and shrugged as Janie smiled at the small girl. "You're from the wand shop, right?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before a bright smile lit her face. "Oh yeah! You came in after me!" She plopped down across from Scar, next to the window. "My name is Allisyn MacCallan. What are your names?"

"Alena Neumann. Call me Lena."

"I'm her twin sister, Jane. Please, do call me Janie."

"Name's Scarlette Kross. You can call me Scar. I think it's cooler! But seriously call me Scar."

She giggled. "Alright then, but only if you call me Alli okay?"

With our new friend, the hours on the express flew by quickly. Nearly the end of the trip, Scar and Alli went searching for the snack trolley. I took the opportunity to speak with my twin while we changed into our school robes.

"So what do you think of …... her?"

"Who Alli?"

"Yeah, she seems kind of…proper maybe?"

"Yeah I've noticed that and I rather adore her accent."

"Aye lass, 'tis a wee bit funny isn't it?" I said snickering.

"Aye woman," joked Janie.

"You didn't say that right, it's wumman." I said as Alli and Scar walked into the room.

"What about a wumman?" asked Alli.

"Oh NOTHING," we shouted at the same time.

Scar looped her arm through Alli's and stage-whispered in her ear, "Uh oh they spoke at the same time. That's never a good thing! It's how you know they're hiding something."

"Oh really, I wonder what it is they could be hiding?"giggled Alli.

For some reason we all started laughing like we were ghouls. As we settled down, a knock sounded on our compartment door. Janie stood up, trying to be the bravest one here, and opens the door up to a young, tallish, spiky blonde haired boy with hesitant blue-green eyes.

"Hi um...we have arrived at the station," the young boy said awkwardly.

"Oh well um... thank you. So what's your—?"

Before Janie could finish her question, the conductor's voice, magically amplified, to say that the train has pulled into Hogsmeade Station and be prepared to disembark, and the young boy disappeared into the flood of students trying to get out of the magical train.

"Well we're here. Might as well join the crowd," I said depressingly.

"Good to see you're making an effort, sis."

"Well, this is my life now."

After that, we headed down the hall and joined the shrinking crowd outside of the train.

"Why is everyone leaving?" asked Janie.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" yelled a giant man who loomed over a mob of first years.

"Al'ight, ev'ryone here? Great! My name's Rubeus Hagrid and I'm yer guide 'cross th' lake. Four to a boat, let's go!"

The four of us climbed into a boat and then took off across the lake. The lake that we sailed on was shining brightly in the moonlight. Janie actually leaned over the boat and skimmed the lake. When she did, the ripples dazzled us with a wavy picture of the starry sky. We floated through a flock of swans and they took off, leaving us in awe.

"Right then, ev'ryone up the stairs. Don' trip now!" Hagrid raised one giant fist and knocked three times.

When Hagrid knocked on the giant doors, they swung open to reveal an austere woman in an emerald cloak and a pointed hat.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," said the woman in a clipped tone. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Come along children."

Professor McGonagall lead us to a big set of double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced prominent witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

"So are you excited or something Janie?" I asked my sister nervously as the Professor left the chamber.

"Yeah! I hope I don't get Slytherin. I would much prefer to be sorted into Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, myself."

"Well I don't care where I go,"

"Gryffindor's a must for me," Scar said proudly.

"Anyways anywhere is fine with me , as long as I don't get Slytherin," said Alli.

As we stood quietly waiting for the doors to pop open and have the Professor reveal to us the Great Hall, I spotted a young boy staring at me. It was like he was reading my mind. The young boy had dark reddish brown shaggy hair, a pair of deep blue eyes and had a light tan, like he spent quite a bit of time outside. The young boy was starting to make his way towards me when the giant double doors swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped through the opening.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me," the Professor said calmly.

After that, we followed the Professor who guided us through to the front of the Great Hall and in front of us was what looked like an old, worn out, dirty wizard's hat.

"We have to put that hideous thing on our heads?" I whispered to my friends.

To my amazement, the old wizard hat came to life and starting to sing.

_Welcome to Hogwarts _

_students new and old._

_In your head there are some interesting things_

_If the truth is to be told._

_I can see inside your mind_

_To see what you are like_

_So I can sort you into houses four_

_Who will be like your family all your life_

_Will you be in daring Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_There valiance grit and gallantry_

_Set them all apart_

_Or do you belong humble Hufflepuff_

_Where they are fair and honest?_

_These people will never judge you unfairly_

_To be there friend you are truly blessed_

_Maybe Keen Ravenclaw is where you truly belong_

_With thee adept and agile_

_The crafty and quick witted_

_Yes, Wise Ravenclaw is where some will be fitted_

_In wily old Slytherin_

_Some of you may be _

_Where lie in wait those of quick cunning_

_And artful trickery_

_Don't be afraid! Put me on!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I h_ave_ none.)_

_For I'm a thinking cap_

Everyone burst into applause but quieted as McGonagall unrolled an aged scroll. "Angelo, John!"

A small boy with brown hair stumbled up to the stool. The hat sat on his head for five seconds before bellowing, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the far right cheered as Angelo, John ran over to take his seat. McGonagall went through a few more names and after "Jones, Clara" became a Ravenclaw, McGonagall called Scar's name. "Kross, Scarlette!"

Scar froze for half a second before squaring her shoulders and marching up to the hat and pulling it snugly on her head. It barely touched her head before it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far left exploded with mirth and Scar dashed away with a devil-may-care grin on her face. But halfway to her seat, she tripped and fell into a second year boy with flaming red hair that rivaled her own. Scar's face was tomato red but the boy laughed it off as he steadied her and moved over to make room.

"Did you see Lena?" whispered Alli. "His ears turned red!"

Suddenly, I heard, "MacCallan, Allisyn!"

Alli paled but approached the stool with a head held high. She pulled the hat on and sat for five minutes before people started muttering. Poor Alli was pink with embarrassment. Ten minutes later, I heard the term Hatstall before it bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I saw Alli sigh with relief as she wandered over to them, smiling happily.

"Neumann, Alena!"

I shuddered for a moment, standing there unable to move for a second or two, then I calmly walked over to the talking hat and took a seat while the Professor put the hat on me.

"Interesting, most interesting. I say... GRYFFINDOR."

As the crowd cheered me on I ran over the table on the far left.

"Neumann, Jane."

I could tell she was nervous and I was nervous for her because I knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor with me. It must have been a hard decision for the hat to make because, he took several moments before finally deciding, "GRYFFINDOR!" As soon as he shouted her house, she came running towards me with the biggest smile on her face.

There were other names read. "O'Hara, Odette" was sorted into Ravenclaw, "Packer, Ian" to Slytherin, "Rannoch, Joel" was another Ravenclaw and "Sumter, Tracy" went to Hufflepuff. I spotted the cute boy from the chamber and heard McGonagall call, "Thomason, Riley!"

He waltzed confidently up to her and tossed the hat on his head at a jaunty angle. "SLYTHERIN!"

I watched as he smirked and sat down with the rest of the unpleasant bunch as more kids filed up to the Sorting Hat.

"Watson, Sean" was sorted into Slytherin and all that was left was the boy from the train. I saw Janie concentrate intently as his name was called.

"Zabini, Dimitri!"

"Ouch, a Zabini," muttered the third year to my right. "He'll be Slytherin for sure." Janie sagged but looked up in astonishment when the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hesitant clapping broke out as he approached the table. Alli smiled at him and he sat next to her looking around, clearly embarrassed with the way the Slytherin table was looking at him. But he also looked rather relieved, so I turned my attention to the front.

An elderly man with long white hair and beard stood up. He surveyed the room with his bright blue eyes which were hidden behind half-moon spectacles and smiled.

Janie poked me, her smile still wide. "That's Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore spread his arms and said, "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jackson Hawk!"

A man with a slightly pooching belly stood up. He had noodle arms and spiky hair that was so oily it rivaled the bat-like Professor at the end of the High Table. He scanned the Hall before looking right at me and grinning. I shuddered; he looked like a creeper.

"I would also like to outline some rules: firstly, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. Secondly, Mr. Filch has asked me to add Filibuster Firecrackers to the list of banned items. And lastly, I forbid anyone from having a horrendous school year!" The crowds of students cheered and Dumbledore's smile widened. "Let the feast begin!"

A collective gasp of awe sounded throughout the hall. Platters of chicken and turkey appeared as well as bowls and bowls of mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn and various other vegetables. Pitchers of pumpkin juice magically appeared every third person. I helped myself to all of the food as Janie chatted with some of the other students. I saw Scar talking to the boy she fell on and an older student that could only be his brother. I made a mental note to demand details in the dorm if we were roomed together.

After everyone was stuffed, Dumbledore announced that the prefects were to show the first years to the dorms now. A large boy with curly black hair directed us up several flights of moving stairs. He approached a portrait with a rather wide lady. "_Maistate Major._"

The portrait smiled. "Welcome first years! Enjoy your school year!" We all climbed through and the boys went up the left staircase and girls went up the right staircase.

"What an amazing first day!" Janie said with excitement.

"You're just happy that the Zabini boy didn't get put in Slytherin! You _fancy_ him," teased Scar.

"And _you're_ just happy you tripped into that red-headed boy. Who is he anyway?" I teased.

"His name is Charlie Weasley. He's a second year and he's very nice," Scar said while blushing.

"Does he _liiiiike_ you ?" I asked Scar.

"I never said I liked him," said Scar defensively.

"That isn't what she asked," pointed ou Janie, who was still a little pink from Scar's previous comment about Zabini.

"Well, do you _liiiike_ him?"

"I dunno... maybe? I just met him!"

"Well I don't know about you Scar, but I saw Janie over there looking at that Zabini boy from the train," I said cheekily.

"He wouldn't be interested in me. We're eleven for Merlin's sake!"

"You never know!" I said trying to lighten her up. Janie could be a stickler sometimes. "He's in Hufflepuff with Alli you know."

"I know, but what does that matter?"

"Maybe Alli can introduce you two?" suggested Scar. Janie flopped back onto her bed. "I'm ignoring you both now."

"Well, I guess that's enough chatter for now anyway. Let's rest our minds for tomorrow," I suggested.

"I agree. Lights out," said Janie.

With that, the lights dimmed down to nothing. I sat by my window staring at the bright moon, thinking about what had happened so far. Never in a million years would I have thought I 'd be here.

But now that I was here, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now! See you February 7 for the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hiya folks! aready for the next chapter? Good!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We obviously don not own HP or Draco would've been a better person.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

The next day, we woke up and went down to breakfast. On the way down the stairs, I bumped into the striking young boy who I caught staring at me yesterday before the Sorting Ceremony.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said nervously.

"Oh no, it was my fault," I said apologetically.

"I'm Riley by the way. Riley Thompson."

"Neumann, Alena Neumann, but everyone calls me Lena."

"Oh nice to meet you Lena."

After our little bump on the stairs, he walked down to breakfast with us before splitting off to sit down at the Slytherin table.

Alli came racing into the Great Hall just as we reached the table and huried over to us.

"Wait up girls," Alli said trying to catch her breath. "Who was he, Lena?"

"Oh that was Riley Thompson. He's a Slytherin. I ran into him coming down the stairs."

"Well he seems... nice," said Alli hesitantly. A passing Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Slytherins are _not_ nice. Merlin, first years."

Out of the blue, Professor McGonagall started passing out our class schedules and Alli departed to the Hufflepuff table. Scar, Janie and I finished eating breakfast and after that we went to our first class, which was Potions with the Slytherins. When we entered the dungeon, a musty smell filled our nostrils. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and slammed against the wall. In strode a severe looking man who was dressed all in black. He had a hooked nose and very greasy black hair that went to his shoulders.

"Sit down," commanded the Professor softly. But he could keep us quiet without much effort that's for sure.

"I'm Professor Snape, the Potions Master. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he whispered. He may have been quiet, but we heard every word. He had the skill to keep a class quiet without trying. While Professor Snape was attempting to demonstrate how to make the Cure for Boils, I caught Riley staring at me from the corner of my left eye. Alli was right. He did seem nice... from a distance. But he sure was getting annoyed by my staring back from the corner of my eye because he looked away and started focusing more on potion making then me and might I say, he did pretty well for a first timer.

"Miss Neumann," snapped Professor Snape.

"What?" I said, startled.

"Why did you put the snake fangs in the cauldron before crushing them? Apparently, you are too stupid to follow instructions."

"Hey, that was uncalled for! You don't have to keep berating her for a simple mistake like that! What crawled up your butt and died?" Scar demanded angrily.

"Miss Kross if I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

_Ring Ring_

The whole class jumped out of there seats and onto their next class.

Our next class was Charms and everyone was looking forward to it. When we walked into the classroom, there was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. I decided he would be my favorite Professor because, now, I'm actually taller than a man.

"Hello children. My name is Professor Flitwick."

Professor Flitwick started repeating Charms and we were to repeat them back. None of the student's repeated the Charms. Then one student said the wrong Charm and blew up his wand. Everyone busted with laughter. Our next class was History of Magic and the most boring. Our Professor was even getting bored trying to explain Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. Next was Transfiguration and personally it's my favorite class. When we entered through the double doors, there were no professor in the room. All that was there was a tabby cat sitting on a high desk. We took our seats and wondered if we were in the right room and it turns out we were.

When the last student walked in the tabby cat transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello class. My name is Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts."

I found that hard to believe, and Professor McGonagall would too if she was in my Charms class. When the bell ring our next class was Herbology. We were all excited because, we would have that class with Hufflepuff. We walked through the doors and Alli was the first one there. She was sitting in a desk in the front.

"Hi Alli," Scar said cheerfully.

"Hi."

Students started walking in now and Professor Sprout was just sitting at her desk, waiting for the last student to walk in.

"Class has begun," shouted the Professor.

As I'm trying to see what the Professor was writing I saw that Janie was staring at the boy, Dimitri, from the train and, likewise, he kept glancing at her from time to time. When the bell rang, we all got up and started walking to the our last class of the day. I noticed Janie looking over her shoulder to spot him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously, although I already know.

"No one in particular."

"So I saw you staring at the boy in class. What was his name?" Again, of course, I knew his name. I made it a point to know the name of my twin's crush.

"Dimitri Zabini."

"So you do like him?"

"Only if he likes me."

"Well, I'm sure he does."

"Yeah right. Just drop it, ok Lena?"

"Oh all right."

We walked into our last class and I think we were the last students to walk in because all the other students in the class turned our way when we walked in. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor seemed quite strange for he turned his lessons into jokes. When our last bell rang we all raced to lunch. We all met up and sat at a table near a group of boys goofing off with spells.

"So how were your classes together?" Alli asked.

"All right, but my favorite class was Transfiguration. What was yours Scar?" I asked her, hoping she would tell us about Charlie.

"Well, mine is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Mine was Charms," Janie said outspokenly.

"Really? I would have guessed Herbology," I asked tauntingly. Janie's face turned the color of Scar's hair.

"Well, I enjoyed Potions the most," said Alli.

"Why? Professor Snape is horrible," Scar said, the look on her face questioning Alli's sanity.

Alli shrugged, "I don't know. I just like the subject."

The bell then rang, signaling the beginning of the second round of classes.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now. See you all March 7.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey folks! Here's the fourth chapter!

**A/N 2: **Hey guys. This is the edited version of chapter four. Chapter five will be up soon!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

Two weeks into the semester Janie, Alli and I were standing outside the Great Hall discussing the plans for Scar's surprise birthday party.

"So how should we do this?" asked Janie.

"If you two are able to decorate the Gryffindor common room, I can keep her busy all day," suggested Alli.

I nodded. "We can do that... but just one thing?"

"What's that?" asked Alli with curiosity.

"What are we going to do about friends?"

"That's easy, we'll just invite the whole Gryffindor house... along with Charlie Weasley." Her eyes twinkled. "Just be sure to let me in when the party starts."

"All right. If you say so."

"Pipe down," Janie ordered gesturing to the approaching silhouette of Scar.

We quickly dropped the conversation.

"Hey guys. So what are you girls talking about?" asked Scar

"Oh nothing. Just about Quidditch," Janie said quickly.

"Oh. Want to join me for breakfast?" asked Scar.

"Well, me and Janie got to go work on our Charms homework. Sorry maybe another time," I said.

"Oh, well how about you Alli?"

"Sure. See you guys later."

"Bye," we yelled back in unison.

We skipped breakfast and rushed to the Owlery to pick up the packages of decorations our parents had sent us. Janie then wrote on a large piece of parchment:

**Scarlette Kross' Birthday Extravaganza**

**When: Tonight after dinner**

**Where: Gryffindor Common Room**

**Why: Who needs an excuse for a party? But if you must have one, it's Scar's 11th birthday**

**Party will include food from the kitchen and lots of party games**

**P.S. Will need extra help to set up the Common Room!**

"Well written sis," I said politely.

"Thanks. Hey we still need a DJ. How about you, Lena?"

"Me? Oh no. No, no, no."

"Oh Yes, Yes, yes, yes."

"But why?"

"Because you have nothing else to do."

"Touche." We set to work and were soon joined by the two Weasley boys, Charlie and his older, fourth year brother, Bill.

"Hey, do you guys need some help?" Charlie asked.

Janie paused as she put down the decorations, "Yeah we could use some."

Charlie ran to her and started to help her raise the 'Happy Birthday Scar!' banner.

I turned to Bill, "Hey Bill, right?"

He nodded, "Yes?"

"Do you think you could nick some food from the kitchens?"

A grin spread across his face as he disappeared out the portrait hole.

"Hey Lena, could you give us a hand with the streamers?"

"Yeah."

_'I wonder how Alli is gonna keep Scar away?'_

* * *

*~Scar's PoV~*

"Ah..." I said, patting my stomach with a grin. "Delicious!"

As I got up to leave the Great Hall, Alli rushed over. "Scar, where are you going?"

"Back to the common room."

"No!" she burst out. I blinked in surprise. "I mean, I think we should hang out. Ya know, cause we don't know each other that well yet."

"Okay... What do you wanna do?"

"Well..."

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

I furrowed my brow in annoyance. CDs were scattered around me and the player was just getting static. "Why isn't this stupid thing working?!"

"You didn't know? Electronicals don't work here. Too much magic in the air," said Charlie from across the room. I scowled. "Than how am I gonna DJ?"

"... Good question."

Bill came through the hole with a grin. "Food, check!"

He looked around the room which had red and purple streamers dangling from the ceiling and a banner above the fireplace. "Decorations, check!"

"Music, failure," I said sadly, nudging the CD player with my foot. Bill grinned. "Let me at it kid. My dad knows all about this stuff."

"Have at it, Bill."

* * *

*~Scar's PoV~*

"So... Hagrid is... your friend?" I asked Alli as we walked down the hill.

"Yes. I like to play with Fang."

"Uh, Fang?"

"Yeah!" I raised an eyebrow at my friend but shrugged. We climbed the steps to the hut and Alli knocked. The door opened and… "WOOF!"

"Fang!" squealed Alli.

"BIG DOG!" I yelped as we were tackled by two hundred pounds of bloodhound. Fang licked our faces as we scream-laughed.

"A'righ', a'righ' tha's enough Fang," yelled Hagrid as he hauled his dog off of us. "Come for tea Alli? I see ye brought a friend."

"This is Scarlette Kross!"

"How d'you do?"

"Pleased to meet you," I said politely. "That's quite a dog you got there. Where'd ya get him?"

"Well, tha's quite a story righ' there. C'mon on in and have some tea and rock cakes."

"Rock cakes?" I whispered.

"Yeah, don't eat them if you can get away with it. You'll break your teeth."

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

Bill, Janie, Charlie and I stood in the middle of the common room looking at what we have done to the room.

"Food?"

"Check," said Bill.

"Decorations?"

"Check," said Janie.

"Music?"

"Check," said Charlie.

"Then my friends the only thing left to do is to go down to dinner and get Scar."

I grinned as my fellow Gryffindors cheered.

Janie and I snuck down to the Great Hall to find that Scar and Alli weren't there. Thankfully they showed up a minute later.

"Hey guys," I shouted to them.

"Hi, what's up?" Scar asked. I panicked for a second, how were we to get her up to the common room.

"Uh…"

Janie rolled her eyes, "Lena really needs help on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that Professor Hawk assigned that's due on Monday."

"Oh, sure," Scar agreed and we set off to the common room. The look on Scar's face was priceless when she opened the door. About half of the Gryffindors were waiting and shouted, "Surprise!"

Scar turned to glare at the three of us, "You guys did all of this?"

"Well, we had a little help," I answered nodding to Charlie and Bill. Scar's face turned red when Charlie smiled at her.

The party lasted most of the afternoon and night. The food Bill had nicked from the kitchen was fantastic and Bill agreed to be the DJ since I was horrible at it. I was relieved and got to spend more time with the girls. The games however were a little bit more interesting.

Truth or Dare, for instance, was hilarious. I had to hide in a suit of armor and try to scare Professor Flitwick while Alli had to steal a potion from Snape's class. Then Janie, who was brilliant at impressions, had to dress up like McGonagall and tell off students out of bed. Then the birthday girl herself had to hang the Gryffindor banner that hung in the Great Hall on top of Astronomy Tower. We had some laughs and a great time. All of us agreed that this would be a yearly thing, minus the surprise part.

Eventually we all had to go to bed and get back to the everyday life of Hogwarts. Yeah, right.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay everyone chapter five will be here soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay chapter five is officially... UP! WHOOHOO!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

***~**Lena PoV*

The weeks rolled by quickly. Classes were now in full swing and each of us were really good at one subject or another.

Scar was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and would always help us with the few, only slightly dangerous, spells we were learning.

Alli was beginning to become known as the 'Queen of Potions' and always fixed Janie's and mine ruined brews.

Janie was amazing at Charms and was doted on by Professor Flitwick; she always made time to help us enunciate the spells properly**. **

And me? Well, I loved Transfiguration and would repeatedly help the girls with their spells.

Soon enough October came and went, and Halloween was here. We girls had all agreed that this year we would dress up as the Muggles' version of vampires only with different colored dresses. I would be in red, Janie in blue, Alli in purple, and Scar in green. On that night, the four of us joined in the Halloween feast that was held in then Great Hall. We sat together in our costumes and made small talk before Janie pointed out the floating jack-o-lanterns above us. They were really cool, actually. I was amazed.

After staring at the jack-o-lanterns, we dug right into the food. Janie went ahead and grabbed two cauldron cakes, a slice of raspberry pie, a few chicken wings, and one pumpkin pastry. You could tell she enjoyed them, because all you saw was a smile every time she took a bite from her plate. Alli decided to grab a few biscuits that were stuffed with chicken and broccoli, a slice of pumpkin pie, three plates of fudge brownies that were shaped like pumpkins, and sugar cookies that were shaped like bats with black chocolate frosting that was covering all of the cookies. Scar had an individual shepard pie, a few mini slices of baked pumpkin, a small bowl of spaghetti, and chocolate frogs. And they all paired their meals with cups of pumpkin juice. I didn't grab a lot: just a small cup of baked potato soup, a single pumpkin cupcake with a flying phantom design on the swirling vanilla frosting, and a caramel apple covered in chocolate sprinkles. I paired my meal with a cup of hot cider.

As I was eating my delicious feast, my skin tingled as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor staring at me. Jackson Hawk. I shivered and went back to my meal, knowing that he was still staring at me.

After I finished my rather small meal, I excused myself to the bathroom. On my way out, I bumped into Charlie and Bill. Charlie was in a a red and yellow firefighter suit, while Bill was dressed in a police officer's uniform. He was even carrying a pair of handcuffs in the back of his pants.

"Whoa, watch it next time Lena," Charlie said with a grin.

"I'll make sure of it next time Charlie," I said as I continued out of the Great Hall.

Scar was watching me leave and saw me run into the Weasleys. They must have seen her too, because they were heading towards our table.

"Hey, Scar," Charlie said while starting to sit in what was my seat.

"Oh, hi Charlie. Nice costume."

"Thanks and you remember Bill right?" Charlie said pointing to Bill as he was stuffing his face with yorkshire pudding.

"Yeah, the guy who was the DJ at my party. By the way, you did great,"Scar said while trying not to blush.

While in the bathroom stall I started to fix my hair. After that, I walked out the door and headed back to the Great Hall when all of a sudden I tripped on a raised cobble stone, and almost fell face first on the ground when by coincidence, Riley had appeared and caught me with his scrawny arms.

"Whoa. Careful there Neumann," said Riley.

"It's not my fault that the stones were raised."

"Your welcome," he said. Smart aleck.

Riley offered me his hand and after he helped me stand, he asked, in the same Mr-know-it-all way, "May I escort you back Ms. Neumann?"

Of course I said yes, but i wasn't very nice about it. It went a little like this. " I guess you can. As long as we never speak of this again?"

"Deal," he said with a gentle smile. Riley escorted me all the way to the table my friends were at. Since Charlie was sitting in my old set, I decided to take the seat next to Bill. He was in the middle of an eating contest with Charlie. They wanted to know who could chow down a plate of chocolate frogs the fastest. The winner was, of course Bill, who was just ten seconds faster than Charlie. Our whole table did a toast to Bill to celebrate his victory, then everything went back to normal.

Riley had left me at the table the moment I took my seat. I could tell a group of kids were staring at us. I turned around to watch Riley leave and as I did, I saw a group of three kids stare at me then to him. You could see the confusion in their eyes.

Wondering "Why did that Slytherin just escort her to her seat?" and "Did he really just do that?" The rest of the feast was pretty fun. Towards the end of the night, right before we were released to our rooms, there was a surprise ghost performance. The group of ghosts included our House Ghosts, Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar.

After the amazing entertainment, I turned in for the night. Alli and Janie soon followed, while Scar stayed behind to have a quick conversation with Charlie. My first Halloween in Hogwarts turned out great, despite creepy teachers and know-it-all Slytherins. That night, I finally admitted to myself that I was going to enjoy Hogwarts more than I expected.

* * *

**A/N: **Well everyone that's all! See you on May 7!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey all. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **We haven't been doing these. We do not in any way own the HP universe. We do own the OCs. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

***~**Lena's PoV*

The next day in class I was totally out of focus.

Why did I care what Riley said about me?

Why did I get hurt when he said that he didn't want to walk in with me?

I pretty much knew the answer, it's just that it hurt me and why should I like someone who takes pleasure in hurting me? Boys are too confusing...

I met Janie and Scar at our usual seats. I grabbed a ham sandwich with some grapes, cider, and a few vanilla cupcakes. Janie had a small bowl of baked potato soup with some tortilla chips, strawberry milk and a caramelized apple. Scar didn't grab much. She ate a turkey leg with a slice of cake, but that was it.

"Scar what's wrong? You usually eat a whole plate," I asked.

"I don't feel quite good."

"Have you gone to the infirmary?"

"No, but I will right now."

"Okay, well do you want us to come with you?"

"No thanks... wait yes. Yes I do," she mumbled as she turned even greener.

Janie and I both got out of our seats and rushed to help Scar. As soon as we got out of our seats, I noticed Riley had just walked in to the Great Hall and that was perfect.

Why was it perfect?

Because Scar let out a bucketful of puke at Riley's face. I started laughing. Everyone in the Great Hall started laughing and pointing at Riley. He looked so mad and then he stormed off to the bathroom, but before he could I asked, "Would you rather have walked in with a Gryffindor or looked like this?"

The class bell had rung and after we took Scar to the infirmary, I hurried to my next class. I walked into Professor Hawk's class and took my seat. I was still giggling about the events of the morning. The bell rang again and Professor Hawk was boring, as usual. I took out my notebook pretending to take notes,but really, I just drew pretty unicorns.

"Miss Neumann!" Professor Hawk barked.

"What?"

"Do you have something to show us? Perhaps the Expelliarmus spell?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Detention for your sass, Miss Neumann. Right after class."

"Fine," I mumbled, but continued to draw pretty little sparkly unicorns. I stayed after class right after the bell had rung for dismissal. I was now drawing me on the unicorns while we're flying through the sky. Oh, wait, those are pegasi. I didn't notice Professor Hawk had taken a seat in front of me until I looked up and he was right in front of my face. So close that his nose was almost touching mine.

"Alena, what are you doing," he said in a whisper.

'_Being really creeped out,_' I thought but answered, "Drawing unicorns."

"I think you're drawing pegasi."

"They're unicorn pegasi."

"Oh, well they're pretty unicorns, but I think you're a prettier little thing."

Now I was _really_ creeped out. I just looked down at my drawings, not even wanting to make eye contact with him.

Then, he started to smell my hair and as soon as he did I bolted from my seat leaving my drawings behind and dashing out the door yelling, "I have to go Professor."

I didn't stop running until I reached the Gryffindor common room. Janie and Scar were sitting there with Charlie and Bill.

"What happened Lena?" Janie asked. I ignored her and ran to my room. Janie and Scar followed me while Bill and Charlie were left behind. Scar and Janie sat on my bed while I laid down with my face buried in my pillow.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Janie asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Professor Hawk. He started saying that I was pretty and smelled my hair."

"Creeper," Scar said while Janie snapped, "Nobody hits on my big sister."

"Do you want me to tell Bill and Charlie?" Scar asked.

"What can they do against a grown wizard?"

"True," Scar admitted.

Janie and Scar hugged me tightly and let me sleep after that.

That night, I had a dream that I was riding on a pretty pink unicorn, when all of a sudden Professor Hawk is on a unicorn as well, but is chasing me from behind. I woke up the next morning sweating like a pig. Janie woke me up.

My classes were all the same length of boredom, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class was of course my most least favorite. Professor Hawk kept staring at me. Riley noticed my stalker and the scared look on my face, but he didn't say anything.

He whispered "Are you ok?" I didn't answer, just gave a thumbs down. Professor Hawk came to me and sat on his knees next to my desk. I did notice him, but pretended I didn't.

This time, I actually did take notes. He whispered to me "I like your drawings. They're in my bedroom." That split second, the bell had rung and I couldn't have run to the door any faster. Riley caught up with me and grabbed my arm and said " What's wrong?"

I didn't respond, because Scar, Janie, and Alli came rushing towards me and asked "What happened this time?"

"This time?' Riley asked coldly. "As in, there were the other times?"

"He uh... he said I was pretty and told me he hung my drawings in his bedroom."

"I'm going straight to the Professor Snape," Riley said.

Alli shook her head. "No, let's go to Professor McGonagall. She's Lena's Head of House _and _Deputy Headmistress."

"Both of them then," grumbled Riley, "as long as we tell a teacher!"

"No."

"But sis, he's being a... a... a creep!" Janie said, aghast.

"Look, I'm sure he won't do it again. Let's just forget about it and if he does start being a creep again, I swear, I will go to Professor McGonagall."

Nobody was happy about this and Alli looked like she might go tell anyway, but Riley huffed. "Fine. but go straight for a teacher if he does it again."

"I will," I promised. Riley left me with my girls after that.

After this, they tried not to leave me alone. Scar ate with me, Alli went with me to the bathroom and Janie walked with me back to my room. We'd figured out that boys couldn't get up the stairs, so Janie deemed it safe and left me to my thoughts.

I really wish this Professor would leave me alone. I stroked my owl's head and beak that night until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for this round. Kind of a creepy chapter, but oh well. Until June 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey all. Here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We only own our OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

"Lena wake up, wake up Lena!"

"5 more minutes. I want to ride the pretty unicorn," I mumbled.

"All right. You're just going to miss the mountains and mountains of presents waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay... wait presents!" I gasped.

Janie and I raced downstairs and she did mean a mountain. In front of my eyes was a pile of presents for me and one pile to the side for Janie. We about torn open our presents within 10 minutes.

"Lena, you forgot these two," Janie said as she held one present in each of her hands. I started with the cute little box. It was wrapped in red shiny paper with a sparkling green ribbon and bow to finish it off. I opened the box and inside I found a note.

_Hope you don't trip this time Neumann._

_Have a Merry Christmas_

_~RT_

_P.S A piece of advice. Stay away from Prof Hawk._

I laid the note to the side and pulled out a charm bracelet. It had the charms of a G and an S, a Lion and a Snake, as well as an L and R.

"What did you get sis?"

"Oh, nothing," I said as I stuffed the bracelet into my robe pocket. Next was a tall,thin plain white box, and it had a sparkly black ribbon. I opened the box and inside was a note.

_I'm watching you Lena_

The note wasn't signed by a signature. I crumbled the note and threw it into the living room fireplace. As I watched the flames burn the note to ashes, I pulled out a dead rose. I glanced at it for a second, then threw that into the fire place as well.

"I take it that that was not a good gift," Janie said with a giggle.

"Yeah."

After opening our presents, we ran upstairs ad changed into our Christmas dresses. I threw on my red velvet dress, which had long sleeves. To finish the outfit, I put on my white tights and my black Mary-Jane's. Janie changed into the same thing except her dress was emerald green. We raced downstairs to get ready to go to Grandma Aggie's. She has faded black hair which, she put in a braid everyday. She had crystal blue eyes and her skin is translucent. I really enjoyed seeing Grandma Aggie. It seems like she's the only one who understands me sometimes. I love her to death. I used to talk to her everyday through owl post. But, all that changed once I started going to Hogwarts. She was the one who told me that I would enjoy Hogwarts and that I would like it a lot. I miss her terribly and I can't wait to see her today. We came back home that evening. Me and Janie were ready to charge upstairs and get into comfy clothes, but Mom and Dad stopped us at the first step of the stairs.

"Girls, you still have two more presents," said mom as she was pointing to the two tall boxes laying against the wall. We headed straight for them. We each grabbed a box and opened it up. There was no tag or note of course, we knew who they were from. Inside the box was a broom. It was a Nimbus 1500. Janie got the same thing as me. We left the brooms in their boxes and went to hug each parent, then we switched, so each got a hug from both of us.

"Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy."

"You're quite welcome my darlings," said Dad.

We then ran upstairs and came back down in our sweats, striped sweater and fuzzy socks. We were getting ready for our family game of Quidditch. Janie and Dad were Team Sparkly and Mom and I were Team Unicorns. We ended the game when me and mom had won. 200 to 150. Janie and I were heading upstairs until Athena came through the kitchen window with two letters in her beak. Janie ran and retrieved the letters.

"Eek! I got a letter from Dmitri!"

"Who's Dmitri, Janie?" Dad asked with a stern look on his face.

"Oh uh... no one," Janie said. "Look, Lena got one from Alli." And then we sprinted upstairs.

"Oh, those girls of mine," Dad said behind us.

"They are at that age hun," Mom replied.

"Only two more years and then my little angels with be teenagers..."

"They'll always be your little angels, Philip."

"Oh Emily, thank Merlin I have you," Dad said as they shared a kiss.

Upstair, Janie tore open her letter and started reading it straight away. I started to read mine as well.

_Dear Lena,_

_Merry Christmas! How is your Christmas going? The holiday here at Hogwarts are braw! Oh, that means great. Scar and I are having a blast. We wish you two were here with us. Guess what? Charlie got Scar a present. Well, it was more of a joke. He got her a frog with a note attached to it saying ,'Have a froggy Christmas.' I laughed so hard that I nearly peed my pants, while Scar starting laughing a little after she screamed. Well, it was more of an 'Ew'. Anyway did Janie get Dmitri's letter? Aye, I know about the letter. Actually, I caught him writing it and told him that I wouldn't tell anyone and that I would send it when I sent mine. He was a bit of embarrassed at the time , but then when I said that I wouldn't tell anyone, he calmed down. I can't wait till you girls come back. I have so much to tell you and not enough paper to write. Have a Froggy Christmas Lena!_

_All my love,_

_~Alli_

I folded the letter back into its envelope and laid it down on my dresser. I saw that Janie was still up. She looked like she was focusing too hard on the words. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before falling into a deep sleep and dreamt that I was riding on the sparkly unicorn.

* * *

**A/N: **See you on July 7!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's the 8th chapter. We don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

*~Lena's PoV~*

The next few months were pretty uneventful. Janie couldn't stop talking bout what Dmitri had written in his letter. She said and I quote "He's so sweet. He wrote that he was thinking about me often and that he missed me when I was gone for Christmas. He wrote me a love poem and I keep the letter under my pillow."

Merlin, I have every word she says stuck in my head: every word memorized. I went to the Great Hall and joined Janie, Scar and Alli for our 12th birthday breakfast. When I had entered the hall, they came running up to me with arms wide open.

"Oh, happy birthday Lena," said Alli.

"No, happy birthday to you both," Scar said looking at both me and Janie.

"Happy birthday Janie," I said as I pulled her into a hug with a huge smile on my face.

"Ditto Lena," Janie said with a laugh.

We walked to our seats as Alli rushed to the Hufflepuff table and were ready to dig in. The bell had rung for classes to start. We headed to our classes and agreed with Alli that we would meet up for lunch and discuss our plans for the night (AKA party in the Gryffindor Common Room.) Janie and I could hardly wait. Scar and Alli told us who they invited for us and we told them not to invite Riley and Dmitri and they said they didn't, but I think they're lying.

My last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts and I was not looking forward to it. I walked into Professor Hawk's class and he was standing by my desk. He looked like he was focusing way too hard on me. He just kept staring, like he was trying to stare deep into my soul. He didn't take his eyes off me for one split second. As soon as I went up to my desk, I took my seat and just kept looking down at the plain wooden desk. I quickly took out my notebook and started doodling fairies. He stayed by my desk until he whispered something in my ear then left.

"Happy birthday Lena. I hope it's one you'll never forget."

I ran out of his class as fast as I could when the last dismissal bell had rung. I headed for the common room crying, then I bumped into something that knocked me off my feet. I looked up to see Riley standing tall above me. I started to gather my books that had fallen from my hands.

"Here, let me help."

"No, I got it."

"What's wrong Lena?"

"Nothing, just let me be Riley."

"I just wanted to say Happy birthday."

"Well, you said it, so now you can leave?"

"What happened in there?"

"Where?"

"In there,"he said pointing to Professor Hawk's classroom.

"Oh, nothing just the same old thing."

Riley bent down to meet my eyes and asked me "Lena, what really happened in there? Was it Professor Hawk again?" I didn't need to say anything. I just gave a slow nod. He turned his head away from me with an ugly look on his face. He turned to face me again as I finished gathering my things, then continued to make my way to my room. Not even wanting to meet up with the girls, I ran to my room and buried my face deep into the pillow and cried all my tears out, that I couldn't cry anymore. I opened my bag and found an envelope that was labeled _Lena_ on it. I tore it open and found a birthday card. It said

_Lena, _

_Happy 12th Birthday. Have a wonderful day and let it be one that you'll never forget._

_~?_

_P.S Your are the most beautiful pegasus I have ever seen._

I crumbled up the letter and threw in on the floor somewhere. I laid on my bed, hugging my knees and decided to get ready. The party was going to start soon and people were going to start heading down.

I threw on a turquoise silk dress that went to my knees. It had long lace sleeves and had a scoop neck. I knew that Janie would wear her new purple dress that went down to right above her knees. The sleeves were cap and the whole dress was satin. I washed my red puffy face and put on my pair of gray half-inch heeled sandals. Janie was waiting by the doorway entrance to our room, so that we could walk down together since it was OUR birthday. I must have missed her when she came in to change, because she was fully dressed in her outfit. I looked at her with a grin and I got one back from her. She asked me a question before we made our way downstairs.

"Are you okay Lena?"

"Yes, now that we're together."

"So, you ready to be twelve years old?"

"Yeah, I am so ready," I responded as we giggled together.

We went downstairs and everyone was staring at us. We made it to the last step and stood there for a second before appearing in the common room. Our friends cheered while other students grinned at us.

I was discussing a spell with Alli, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Riley. "Happy Birthday Lena, again."

I gave him a small smile in return. I knew Alli and Scar had been lying about inviting him. A few minutes later, Alli announced that it was time for Janie and I to open our presents, but I insisted we open them later. Right now, I wanted to have fun, but Alli said there was one present that each of us had to open now.

Janie and I were sitting on a sofa when Janie spotted Dmitri being propelled toward her by an insistent Alli. He walked toward her and handed her a small box. She took it from him and she pulled out a pair of silver owl studs. She couldn't keep the joy in and she leaped at Dmitri and gave him a huge thank you hug.

Scar then announced that everyone must make a circle and spread out. I saw Riley hiding in the corner. He wasn't wearing green for once. Instead he was wearing a simple red t-shirt, probably the only red he owned. He gave me a small smile, then took out his wand. I thought he was going to crash the party somehow, but he did the opposite.

He recited a spell and wrote something in midair with his wand in purple light. It said 'Happy Birthday Lena, the third time.'

The words then exploded into fireworks. My eyes were huge as I stared in awe while the glowing words disappeared into air. I looked at Riley in the corner and mouthed 'thank you,' to him in return. He had left shortly after because he didn't want to be seen in the Gryffindor Common Room.

In the end, it was a great 12th birthday for Janie and me. I could tell it was especially great for Janie, because she couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. I sat on the cushion next to my window and looked out to the stars, while Janie slept with her owl studs still on. I started to lay down on the seat cushion and relax myself. I was overwhelmed with joy and fell asleep on the cushion with a small smile forming on my face.

* * *

**A/N: **See you all on August 7. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***~**Lena's PoV*

I woke up really late the next morning. Luckily Janie woke me up just ten minutes before my first class started. She had already grabbed me a blueberry muffin for my morning meal. It was really good. That's what I love about Janie. She's always looking out for me. Sometimes, I feel like she's the older one. I thanked her for waking me up and for the muffin,before I ran downstairs and through the common room door. I made it just in time for class. I literally ran through the door just five seconds before the tardy bell had rung. Professor Hawk was writing something in the chalkboard as I made my way to my desk.

"Wake up late, Ms. Neumann?"

"Yes sir. My sister woke me up in time for class."

"Well, don't almost be late again," he said as he winked at me. I just gave him an ugly stern look in reply. He then narrowed his eyes to make it look like he was furious. I kept on doodling on and on, until he came over and whacked my hand with his tall ruler. I pulled it back after he had smacked it hard. I started to let a tear stream down my face.

"Put that notebook away . Oh, and don't ever give me that look again. It ruins your natural face,and I'm in love with that face of yours." I was furious with this man. I was wanting to run of the classroom doors and complain to Professor McGonagal, but this man wasn't going to win. He wasn't going to make me look like a baby. I kept thinking to myself, "What would Janie do?"

"Professor Hawk?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Stop saying that you're in love with me. I'm sick and tired of it. You're disgusting,and creepy. Stay away from me or I'll have you fired." He looked at me as if he was amazed. Maybe even stunned to know that I stood up for myself. I walked calmly to the door of the class when the dismissal bell had finally rung. I met up with the Janie for lunch after my last four classes.

"Hey, Janie."

"Hi Lena,so how were your classes?"

"Okay," I said while still holding my wounded hand.

"Lena, what's wrong with your hand? Why are you holding it?" Janie had taken my hand as I let out an "Ouch." She examined it like, like she was a doctor trying to figure out the treatment I need.

"Okay, that does it. I'm going straight to Professor McGonagal," Janie said furiously as she stood up ready to walk away.

"No, sis. Just leave it alone. Besides the school year is almost over."  
"But, Lena he can't keep doing this to you. I mean treating you like you're his sweetheart and then he injured you."

"Please, Janie just, huh, just leave it alone. I can deal with this. Trust me."

"Okay, but please do something about it."

"Oh, trust me, I will."

"Good." After Janie last word, Alli and Scar headed over to sit by us. The rest of lunch was pretty normal. We talked about what we plan on doing during summer vacation and who would send the most letters to all of us. Personally, I think it will be Alli. The rest of my classes went by fast. In my last,which was Potions, I noticed that Riley was mouthing something to me.

"What," I mouthed. Riley then, wrote something down and handed me the paper that read.

_Want to hang out at Hagrid's tonight? _

I nodded in reply. I ran to meet up with Janie,Scar, and Alli.

"Riley wants me to hang out with him at Hagrid's."

"Oh, that friend of yours from Slytherin. Sounds like fun."

"Hey, do you think we could tag along? I have to gather some ingredients for a potions assignment," asked Alli.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Ooh, then can I come too?" asked Scar.

"Me too," asked Janie.

"Yes, you can all come. Let's leave after dinner."

"Ok." For dinner, we all ate very little. I guess all the food we ate last night was still in us. I had half a hamburger. Janie had the other half. Alli had a cup of mac and cheese and Scar had a caesar salad. After our rather small meals, we waited outside of the Great Hall to meet Riley. He walked over to meet us shortly after we ate. His hair was more messy and around his mouth was a milk mustache.

"Hey Lena, so Hagrid's waiting for us."

"Ok, and I hope you don't mind if they come," I said pointing behind me where the girls were standing.

"Sure, as long as they don't annoy me like all Gryffindors do."

"Excuse me, but I'm a HufflePuff," said Alli as she walked out in front of Riley.

"Oh, my bad Ms. Puff," Riley said then bursted out laughing.

"Whatever, now, do you know the way Riley?"

"Oh, if I didn't then, why would I have asked you to tag along?"

"You're funny Riley, ha ha ha, NOT," I said in a sarcastic way, while laughing. We followed Riley to the little cottage. There was smoke coming out of the small chimney. Riley went up to the giant door and knocked a few times, before the giant opened the door. Hagrid was more dirty than I had ever seen him.

"Well hi there, uh, yer not suppose to be out 'ere at this time."

"We know, we just wanted to drop by and say hi," Riley said with a smile. I got to say, I had never seen Riley smile before.

"Well, um, I'm sure a few minutes won't hurt. Here, come on in," Hagrid said while opening the door wider for us to come in. We sat down at a small,rather round table. It looked to made out of wood and four chairs to match it. I sat in the chair that was between Riley and Janie. Hagrid just stood in the doorway with the door closed behind him.

"So uh, who your friends Riley?" Hagrid said as he looked down at us four.

"Oh, well, that is Scar, Janie and this thing is Lena." I looked at him with a 'shut up stupid' look on my face.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya."

"Excuse me, but Hagrid?"

"Yes, uh Alli?"

"Yes and can you show me where I can find Mistletoe Berries?"

"Oh no, no, not this late missy. You be asking for trouble if Professor Dumbledore knew you were out here this late. You shouldn't be here anyway."

"Come on Hagrid, can you help us find those berries?" asked Riley with a puppy-dog face. I got to say, Riley knew how to get what he wanted, because Hagrid gave a slow nod in reply to Riley and grabbed his lantern and opened the door for us.

"We got to hurry. I bet Professor McGonagal will been noticing that yer gone." I held Janie's hand as we followed the giant. Alli was walking cautiously and Scar was walking behind Riley who was at Hagrid's side discussing something with the giant.

"What's wrong?" Janie asked as she noticed that I kept turning behind me. I had this feeling that someone or something was following me.

"Huh, oh, nothing."

"You sure? Sis, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing, I just, feel like someone's following me."

"Who would be out here this late?"

"Um, we would," I said with a few laughs.

"What's that?" Scar pointed out to be what looked like a huge tarantula.

"Uh no. Kids, go on back. Go, GO," Hagrid ordered with panic in his voice. What Scar had pointed at was a spider called Aragog. It was huge. Its eight legs were hairy and so long. It was staring us all down. Me and Janie ran as fast as we could when we realized that Riley wasn't behind us. I ran back to see where he was.

"Where are you going?" asked Janie.

"To find Riley. I'll catch up."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Janie said as she ran after me.

"We'll go get help," yelled Alli as they continued to run back. I found Riley. He was fine except that his robe was stuck on a root of a tree. Hagrid was trying to scare the huge insect away as we went to help Riley.

"Why are you here? Go back, I can get out of this," Riley asked as he kept trying to free his robe.

"I'm not leaving you behind. I leave no one behind," I said as I bended down to examine his robe on the root. He looked at me with a 'whatever, just get me out,' look on his face. I kept pulling and pulling his class robe until, it had torn free.

"Go, get out of here you two. I got to get Hagrid." Riley looked at me with a worried look and then took off with Janie. I went back to slowly pull Hagrid back away from the giant spider. It kept on trying to come out of its cave which was covered in sticky little webs around it,but didn't. When it was finally back in its home, Hagrid and I took off. We met up with Janie and Riley, who were waiting for us by the cottage. Janie ran up to meet me and pulled me in the biggest hug she has ever given me. Riley just said, "Nice work Neumann." I gave him a smile and a joking laugh in return. Hagrid was standing by me, bending down to catch his breath.

"That's the most I've ever run in a decade." We all bursted out in laughter.

"Now, go on. Yous better be back before Professor McGonagall bets you missing."

"Okay, well, will you be okay Hagrid?" I asked concerned.

"Ya don't worry about me little Lena, I'll be fine. Besides, I've been taking care of meself since I was a baby he he he." We all started to run back to the campus and we made it. Riley separated from us once we were inside the school. Janie and I then, sprinted to our rooms. We found Scar in the common room. She ran up to us as we walked through the doors. She welcomed us into a huge group hug.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Scar.

"Yeah, and thanks to Lena, so is Riley," Janie pointed out.

"Riley sure is lucky to have you as a friend like you Lena," Scar said.

"Yeah, well, he better be thanking me tomorrow." We all joined in laughter at that moment. I headed to bed after laughing my brains out. I laid on my bed and stared at Ariel, my owl. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I opened the cage door and started to pet her beak. I closed the cage door once Janie walked in. She didn't say anything. She just walked to her bed, took off her robe, and fell on her bed. Once her head hit her pillow, she was out. I looked at my sister's face and she was just so sweet. I walked over to her side and whispered, "I will never put you in a situation like that again. I promise."


End file.
